falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
CCU Leadership Race: Candidates Profile, Polling
Hendrik Frensch Verwoerd, MP for Durban and Cape, was a founding member of the FCRP which preceded the CCU. He was an outspoken critic of Herman Van Rompuy and supported James Brokenshire's leadership election campaign. Verwoerd leads the party's campaign wing, FACT, and is noted for his skill in speech and literature, having published two books: Politics - A Lie and a Fiction and If Only You Knew... If only. He authored both books while Professor of Politics, Philosophy and Law at École Normale Supérieure de Balranico. Verwoerd comes from a background of academics and philosophy; his Great Grandfather, Leendert Verwoerd, is considered to be a founding father of the philosophy of Ultaprolitarianism and had links to the extremely secret brotherhood, the Wedeerbond. Verwoerd does not blame Brokenshire for their recent electoral defeat, citing that even the PRM lost a seat. Instead he says the general disengagement of politics had led to a fall in Conservative Values. An extract from his Speech-of-Intent to the 569AER Committee of Conservative MPs: ' ''"You will at least hear in me, in sympathy, if you are aware of the gravity of the national situation. But if you are content with things, please, the door is behind you. It is easy to sit back. I have decided, even at the risk of becoming unpopular, or even if I made mistakes, to attempt to find a solution. It is better to have fought and lost, than never to have fought at all. What my solution is, what I bare my testimony to and what I call upon for men of this party is quite clear: drastic, heroic change is not needed; reasonable, sensibly progression is required. To achieve this we must rid ourselves of the stigma that there is some divinity in High Business. Elect me, elect my leadership if you believe in these values". Ian Douglas Smith, MP for Umzingwane, is the Vice Chair of the No Turning Back tendency, the group of Conservative MPs who are staunchly pro-Union and want to block States leaving at any cost. Smith has been a career politician, coming from a family of bricklayers. Unmarried and yet to have any children, Smith is mocked by many for "having no life" and he is often accused of not having paternal instinct which make a man capable of fair leadership. He shuns Brokenshire for not taking a harder stance on the Empire and wants to overturn Brokenshire's moderate policy on Unionism. 'An extract from his Speech-of-Intent to the 569AER Committee of Conservative MPs: ' "I intend to run for leadership not only of this party, but of this Empire. The issues, you see, of having a party of different variants of Unionists is that no one ever agrees. No one can expect us to be a functional party. What we must have is a total overhaul of our policy. Everything is our foremind must be and ought to be: saving the Union! No state, no matter what lies they are fed, should be allow free. The chaos is would cause! Tick my name and I promise a Party of Union and a something to be proud of". Godfrey Huggins has dropped out and will be Verwoerd's running mate. Zoltán Tildy has dropped out and will be Smith's running mate. Polling *'''H. Verwoerd: 77% *'I. Smith: 23%' Note: Polling is only of Parliamentary Party and Members have not yet been polled. Estimated poll from recent survey: *'H. Verwoerd: 41%' *'I. Smith: 59%' Category:The Imperial Constitution